Lovemates
by Monnie2
Summary: The sequel to Roommates!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Roommates  
  
Author: Monnie (Me again)  
  
Summary: Its the sequel to Roommates. It takes place a year later. That's all I can tell ya.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks again to Ella and Janey.(Love you guys)And Jordan luv ya lots. And those of you who gave me lots of feedback to Roommates. This is for you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn't be writing this fic.  
  
Rating: R  
  
"What do you think of this one?" Tess asked her best friend.  
  
"Oooo, thats cute. I like this one." Maria told her. "But it doesn't win over number three. Now that was beautiful." Tess nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"How many dresses have I tried on?" Tess asked Maria.  
  
"This is number 5." Maria answered her while looking threw a magazine. Tess smiled at her best friend.  
  
"Well, we have lots more to look at." Tess told her. Maria nodded her head. Two hours and 6 dresses later.  
  
"This is it!" Tess squealed. Maria nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Its beautiful. It puts number 3 into shame." Maria told her. "Turn around, let me get a good look at it." Tess turned around slowly.  
  
"Well?" Tess asked wondering what her friend was thinking.  
  
"I think we have a winner." Maria told her and gave her a hug. "I can't believe you and Kyle are getting married!"  
  
"I know. It's a dream come true." Tess said while looking into the mirror. "Now, that I have my wedding dress picked out, we can look for the bridesmaid dresses." Tess told her while walking into the dressing room to change out of the wedding dress. Tess' wedding planner walked up to them.  
  
"So have you found the perfect dress?" Vanessa Ananos asked. Tess walked out of the dressing-room with the dress.  
  
"Yes, I have. This is the one." Tess said as she handed it to Vanessa.  
  
"Oh, its beautiful. Now we can work on the bridesmaid dresses." Vanessa said as she placed the dress on a hanger. "So what colors are you going for?" Vanessa asked Tess. Tess looked at Maria.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me. It's your wedding." Maria told her.  
  
"Well, lets start out with light colors. Like light blue." Tess told Vanessa. Vanessa nodded her head.  
  
"Okay, now what would you like?" Vanessa asked. Maria and Tess asked look at her confused. "Like, would you like long, short, off the shoulder, or a thin strap. Or would you like lace, no lace. There are many options."  
  
"Oh, umm. I was thinking long, but not to long. Cuz I don't want the bridesmaid tripping over the dresses. And oh I don't want any lace, oh ya, and a nice thin strap, but not to thin. Not off the shoulder." Tess explained. Vanessa nodded her head.  
  
"Well, there are plenty of dresses you can pick from." Vanessa said as she walked to her office. "Okay, here are some bridesmaid dresses that you might be interested in." Vanessa told her as he handed Tess a catalog. "Oh you might want to look at this." Vanessa said as she handed her another catalog. "Those have different kinds of flowers you might like. So do you have any questions? Any ideas?"  
  
"Nope, not yet." Tess told her.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Have a nice evening." Vanessa told with a smile. Tess and Maria smiled back and then walked to Tess' car.  
  
"I didn't know planning a wedding could be so much work." Tess said as she got into the car. Maria giggled and got into the passengers seat.  
  
"So I'm guessing another long night of looking through dresses." Maria told Tess as Tess started the car and headed home.  
  
"You don't mind do you?" Tess asked.  
  
"Of course not. Besides I told Michael to come to your apartment anyway. Kyle should have some company." Maria told Tess. Tess giggled.  
  
"Thanks babe!" Tess said.  
  
Ten minutes later Tess and Maria walked into the apartment to find Kyle and Michael sitting down on the couch watching T.V.  
  
"Hey babe." Michael said as Maria walked over to him and gave him a kiss.  
  
"How was wedding dress shopping?" Kyle asked as he grabbed Tess and placed her on his lap.  
  
"Just fine. Finally found the perfect dress." Tess told him while giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Really? Can I see it?" Kyle asked her.  
  
"No!" Tess and Maria said at the same time.  
  
"Kyle you know its bad luck." Tess told Kyle.  
  
"I thought it was bad luck to see the bride in the dress before the wedding. Not see the dress." Kyle said.  
  
"Whatever, either way you can't see the dress." Tess told him while getting up. "Come on Maria we have to look at the bridesmaid dresses." Tess told Maria. But Maria was to busy making-out with Michael to hear her. "Maria? Come on." Tess sighed and pulled Maria off Michael's lap. Michael moaned when Maria's lips left his.  
  
"Hey, I was kinda busy there." Maria told Tess.  
  
"Ya, umm. Can you save that for later?" Tess asked Maria. Maria blushed.  
  
"Ya sorry. Lets go look at dresses." Maria said as they walked to the bedroom.  
  
"Damn it!" Michael said frustrated. Kyle chuckled at him.  
  
"What wrong, man? Your not getting any?" Kyle asked.  
  
"No, I haven't. Maria's been to tired or she's over here helping Tess with the wedding. It sucks big time." Michael said.  
  
"I know how you feel, man. Tess has been the same way. But its okay cuz after the wedding I have the honeymoon to make up for that." Kyle said with a smirk.  
  
"But I don't get a honeymoon. Thats not fair." Michael said while Kyle chuckled.  
  
---  
  
"Okay, what about this one?" Maria asked holding up a picture of the dress.  
  
"Ooo, thats pretty put it in the maybe pile." Tess said. "Ooo, look at this one its beautiful. This has to go in the yes pile." Maria nodded her head.  
  
"Ooo, that is beautiful. It would be even more beautiful on me." Maria said with a smirk. Tess threw a pillow at Maria while she laughed.  
  
"Damn, Maria. I'm suprise you got through the door, with your big head and all." Tess said as they both laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay. Back to work. Now that we're done getting through all the dresses. We have to go through the maybe pile and see which one's we want for the yes pile." Tess said still giggling at Maria. "Okay, what about this one?"  
  
"Thats cute." Maria said.  
  
"Ya, it is." Tess replied.  
  
"Nope!" They both said.  
  
For the rest of the night Tess and Maria went through the maybe pile. They finally got threw the whole maybe pile. Maria gave Tess a hug as her and Michael left go back to their apartment.  
  
---- 


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally! We're home. I'm so tired." Maria said laying down on the couch. Michael looked down at Maria.  
  
"Come on. Lets get you to bed. Besides Tess is coming over tomorrow morning." Michael told her. Maria just laid there on the couch not moving. Michael sighed and picked Maria up, heading towards the bedroom. Michael gently placed Maria down on the bed. He took of her shoes, her shirt, and her pants and put on one of his old shirts that she always slept in.  
  
Maria moaned and turned to her side. Michael placed the covers over her, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I love you, babe."  
  
"I love you, too." Maria moaned and fell asleep. Michael smirk and got ready to for bed and fell asleep with Maria in his arms.  
  
The next morning when Maria woke up, she gently got out of Michael's grasp and headed towards the kitchen to cook some breakfast. Maria start to make bacon, eggs, and pancakes when she heard a knock at the door. Maria answered the door and found Tess in sweat pants and a small shirt, with a sports bag, and a very tired looking Kyle.  
  
"Hey Ria." Tess said tiredly while walking into the apartment heading towards the kitchen. Kyle collapsed on couch and knocked out.  
  
"Hey, you didn't get dressed?" Maria asked purring Tess some coffee.  
  
"Well, I was but I knew you weren't going to be dressed but I just brought some clothes to change into when we leave to go look at the dresses with Vanessa today, " Tess explained. Maria handed Tess her coffee. "Thanks."  
  
"What time are we supposed to do that anyway?" Maria asked flipping a pancake.  
  
"We have to be there by 4:00. So we should leave at 3:30 just in case. It's 7:30 right now. So that gives us about 8 hours to narrow down the bridesmaid dresses." Tess told Maria. Maria nodded her head and went back to cooking breakfast.  
  
"Well, that should be enough time. I mean, all we have to do is look through the yes pile." Maria said turning around. Tess pulled the pile out of her sports bag. "Wow, thats a big pile. I don't remember it being that big." Maria said while putting toast in the toaster. Tess just nodded her head.  
  
"Mmmmm, it smells good, Ria. What are you making?" Tess asked almost drooling over the smell of breakfast. Maria smiled.  
  
"I'm making eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast." Maria told her. "Its just about done too. I made enough for all of us." Tess smiled at her friend.  
  
"Thanks Maria." Tess said. Maria nodded her head and made a plate for herself and Tess. Tess smiled at Maria when she gave her the plate of food.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm gunna see if Michael wants to wake up and eat." Maria told Tess as she headed towards the bedroom. Maria walked into the bedroom to find Michael still sleeping. Maria smiled to herself as she sat on top of Michael. Michael moaned.  
  
"Michael, do you want some breakfast or do you want to sleep some more?" Maria asked him while giving him kisses on the neck. Michael moaned.  
  
"I want to stay in bed with you." Michael said while pulling Maria closer to him. Maria smiled and rolled her eye's.  
  
"Sorry hun. Thats not one of the choices." Maria told him. Michael opened his eye's and looked at Maria. He sighed.  
  
"All right, I'll be out in a minute, fix me a plate please." Michael told her. Maria smiled and got up to make him a plate. "But could you put some shorts on or something. I don't want you walking around in only my shirt." Michael told before she could leave the room. Maria rolled her eye's, put on some shorts and headed out the door.  
  
Maria walked in the kitchen to find Tess eating the pancakes. Maria smiled at her and started making Michael a plate.  
  
"Is it good?" Maria asked Tess. Tess swallowed the food in her mouth.  
  
"Yes, very." Tess told her with a smile. Michael walked into the kitchen and sat down across from Tess. "Morning Michael."  
  
"Morning. Where's Kyle?" Michael asked her. Tess just pointed to the couch where Kyle was sound asleep. Michael just nodded his head and walked over to Kyle.  
  
"Hey Kyle. Wake up. We're gunna eat breakfast." Michael said while hitting him on the head. Kyle groaned and got up, both of them headed for the table and sat down.  
  
"Morning baby." Kyle said while giving Tess a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Morning." Tess told him as he sat down next to her. Maria gave Michael and Kyle a plate of food and sat down down next to Michael.  
  
"So what are you guys going to do today?" Kyle asked Tess.  
  
"We have to pick out the bridesmaid dresses." Tess told him.  
  
"I thought you did that yesturday." Michael said while taking a bite out of his bacon. Maria rolled her eye's.  
  
"We did. But we got it down to one pile. Now all we have to do is get it down to like 10 choices and see how they look. We're are going to meet Vanessa later on today." Tess explained. "What time are you guys going to get your tux?" Tess asked them. Kyle looked at his watch.  
  
"I think about 1:00." Kyle told her. Tess just nodded her head and ate more of her breakfast. "This is good, Maria." Kyle told her.  
  
"Thanks. I am a good cook." Maria said with a smirk. After everyone finished their dinner Maria and Tess went into the bedroom to look at more bridesmaid dresses, while the guys watched T.V.  
  
"I still can't believe that we are looking at bridesmaid dresses." Maria said.  
  
"I know, its unbelievable. You know maybe we will be looking for bridesmaid dresses for your wedding pretty soon." Tess said while looking at some dresses.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Maria asked. Tess just smirked at Maria.  
  
"Well, you guys are in love. And you've always acted like a married couple, even when you guys weren't together. I'm just saying maybe Michael would pop the big question." Tess told her. Maria just threw the pillow at Tess and giggled.  
  
"Lets just focus on your wedding right now." Maria said with a giggle.  
  
"All right, so what about his one."  
  
"Ooo, that is pretty."  
  
----  
  
"Wait. Keep it right here. It's a hokey game." Michael told Kyle.  
  
"I'm so stuffed. Maria really knows how to cook." Kyle said.  
  
"Thats not the only thing she knows how to do." Michael said with a smirk. Kyle chuckled at Michael.  
  
"I'm sure it isn't. We should get ready to go." Kyle said. Michael nodded his head and headed for his bedroom.  
  
"You can change in the guest-room." Michael told Kyle as he walked into his bedroom to find Tess and Maria looking at bridesmaid dresses.  
  
"I hate to brake up this dress looking party, but I gotta change. So..." Michael told them. Tess and Maria got off the bed and headed for the door. But before Maria could walk out the door Michael grabbed her. "Where are you going?" Michael asked Maria.  
  
"You said you needed to change." Maria told him.  
  
"I know and so do you. But we can change together." Michael said with a smirk on his face. Maria smiled at Michael and shut the door.  
  
"Oh really?" Maria asked wrapping her arms around Michael.  
  
"Yes, really." Michael said as he sucked on Maria's neck.  
  
"Mmmm, Michael I really want to. But... but I can't. We both have things to do." Maria told him. Michael looked up at Maria. "Don't give me that look."  
  
"Maria, come on. It's been like forever." Michael said.  
  
"Michael, it so hasn't been forever." Maria told him.  
  
"For a guy it is." Michael told her. Maria giggled and kissed Michael on the lips.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise." Maria told.  
  
"I'm gunna keep you to that promise, babe." Michael said. Maria smiled and gave Michael one last passionate kiss before changing.  
  
------ 


	3. Chapter 3

Maria and Tess were back in the kitchen still looking through bridesmaid dresses. They were almost down to 10 dresses but they had a little more to go.  
  
"All right, we're gunna go look at some tuxes." Kyle said while giving Tess a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be back later." Michael gave Maria a kiss on the lips, but the kiss soon turned into a passionate kiss.  
  
"All right, that's enough." Kyle said while pulling Michael away.  
  
"Bye babe." Michael yelled from the door. Maria smiled at him.  
  
"Okay, I think we did it." Tess told Maria. "We actually got it down to 10 dresses. But you know what? We don't really need number 10." Tess told her while taking away the picture of dress number 10.  
  
"So now we have it down to 9." Maria said with a smile. Tess nodded her head.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Tess asked her.  
  
"Oh, how about we start looking at flower arrangements." Maria suggested. Tess nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, so we'll be one step ahead of the game." Tess said while getting out the flower catalogs. "Okay, I've looked through the catalog a little bit and here are some flowers that I think will look really great,"  
  
----  
  
"What about this one?" Kyle asked. Michael looked at Kyle and chuckled.  
  
"You look like a magician." Michael told him. Kyle look at himself in the mirror.  
  
"I do. I guess this one is a no go." Kyle said with a chuckle. "So how are you and Maria?" Kyle asked Michael.  
  
"We're fine, why?" Michael asked. Kyle just shrugged.  
  
"I was just wondering. So how long until you pop the big question?" Kyle asked him. Michael gave Kyle a weird look.  
  
"I don't know. You just asked Tess to get married and you've guys been together longer than me and Maria. Wouldn't it be to early?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well, actually I asked Tess to marry me like 8 months ago. It's just taking a while to plan everything. But in one month we will be married." Kyle told him. "Besides you and Maria have known each other like for forever. And you guys already act like your married. You did that even when you guys weren't going out." Kyle told him.  
  
"No, we didn't." Michael said. Kyle gave him a 'ya sure' look. "Okay, maybe we did. But that doesn't mean..." Kyle cut Michael off.  
  
"Look it took my about 1 and half to figure this out. Getting married is this simple, do you truly love Maria?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Ya, of course." Michael told him.  
  
"Can you see you guys in the future together having kids and stuff?"  
  
"Ya, but in the future, not now." Michael told him. Kyle shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you say, man." Kyle told him. Michael looked at Kyle and then started to think about what it would be like to marry Maria. Michael sighed ,'It would be heaven on earth.' Michael said to himself.  
  
"What did you say, man?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." Michael lied. Kyle just shrugged and went back at looking at tuxes.  
  
---  
  
"Okay, are you ready to go?" Tess asked Maria.  
  
"Ya, you got the pictures of the dresses you want to look at?" Maria asked Tess. Tess nodded her head. "All right then, lets go." Maria said while heading out the door. Ten minutes later Maria and Tess were talking to Vanessa about their choices.  
  
"Ooo, this one is nice. I really like this one." Vanessa told Tess. "Have you picked out your bridesmaid's?" Vanessa asked Tess.  
  
"Oh yes, my maid of honor is going to be Maria. And I have 2 other girls. Isabel Whitman, and Liz Evans." Tess told Vanessa.  
  
"That's great. Good thinking about having only 3 bridesmaid. Some people have to many and it gets to crowed and doesn't look that good." Vanessa told Tess. Tess nodded her head and smile. "Okay, so which one would you like to see first?"  
  
----  
  
Three hours later Tess and Maria walked into Maria's apartment both tired. Kyle and Michael were in the kitchen eating.  
  
"Hey babe. How did everything go?" Michael asked Maria.  
  
"It went find." Maria told Michael while walking up to him and giving him a kiss.  
  
"Did you find the perfect bridesmaid dresses?" Kyle asked Tess. Tess walked over to Kyle and gave him a kiss.  
  
"No, not yet. We have it down to three dresses. Which all so very beautiful, that I can't pick which one I like the best." Tess whined.  
  
"We should be heading home now. It's getting late." Kyle told them. Michael and Maria nodded their heads.  
  
"Bye Ria." Tess said. "Thanks for your help." Tess hugged Maria. Kyle grabbed his tux as him and Tess headed out the door. Michael looked at Maria and grinned at her.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Maria asked Michael.  
  
"Well, I remember you making a promise to someone this morning." Michael told Maria. Maria sat down on his lap and smiled.  
  
"Oh ya, I remember." Maria said while kissing Michael's neck. "I promised Tess I would look at the flower catalogs." Maria giggled at the growl that came from Michael. Maria kissed Michael passionately. "I'm just kidding, Michael." Michael then picked up Maria and carried her to their bedroom, where Maria can keep her promise to him.  
  
---  
  
Maria woke up in Michael's arms. She sighed and snuggled deeper into his arms. She finally got to sleep in. Her and Tess were going to meet Vanessa later on today. But Tess told Maria to sleep in today. Maria loved having Michael's around her waist. It made her feel warm and safe.  
  
"Maria, are you awake?" Michael asked her.  
  
"Mmmmhmm." Maria moaned to Michael. Michael kissed Maria cheek.  
  
"Are you doing anything with Tess today?" Michael asked her.  
  
"Ya, but not until 5:00." Maria told him.  
  
"So, I have you all to myself until 5:00?" Michael asked while getting on top of Maria. Maria smiled at Michael and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I love you, Michael."  
  
"I love you, too." Michael said before kissing her passionately.  
  
------ 


	4. Chapter 4

A month later Michael and Maria were at Tess' and Kyle wedding. Maria was sitting down next to Tess.  
  
"You look so beautiful, Mrs. Valenti." Maria told Tess. Tess giggled.  
  
"Thanks, you look beautiful too." Tess told her. Maria rolled her eye's.  
  
"Please, so how does it feel to finally be married?" Maria asked Tess.  
  
"It feels great." Tess said with a smile. Liz and Isabel walked up to Tess and gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm so happy for you. The wedding is so beautiful." Isabel told Tess. Tess smiled and looked at Liz. Liz gave Tess a hug.  
  
"Isabel is right, the wedding is beautiful." Liz told Tess.  
  
"Thanks you guys. And thanks for coming. It means a lot to mean." Tess said with tears in her eye's.  
  
"Awwww." Maria, Isabel, and Liz said at the same time.  
  
"Group hug." Isabel said with tears going down her face. They all got together and had a group hug.  
  
"You know, Maria. Your wedding is next. So how long until that happens?" Liz asked Maria. Maria just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. The girls just giggled at Maria.  
  
Kyle, Michael, Max, and Alex looked at the girls in their group hug, and rolled their eye's at them.  
  
"Women, I'll never get why they have to cry about the smallest things." Alex said out loud. The guys just shrugged.  
  
"So Kyle are you ready for the honeymoon?" Max asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I'm more than ready." Kyle them. They just chuckled.  
  
"So Michael, when are you gunna pop the big question?" Max asked him.  
  
"Me? I ... I don't know." Michael told them.  
  
"Umm, Michael I know your kinda new at this. But don't you think you should start thinking about it? I mean, come on. It's Maria." Alex told Michael. Michael looked over at Maria and stared at her. He loved watching her laugh and smile. He sighed to himself. Maria felt Michael looking at her and turned around. She smiled at him and blew a kiss to him.  
  
After the wedding everyone said their good-byes and went their own ways. Michael and Maria walked into their apartment and sat down on the couch. Michael pulled Maria to him and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"That was such a beautiful wedding. And we got to see Isabel, Liz, Alex, and Max again. It seems like we haven't seen them since forever." Maria said as Michael ran his fingers along Maria's arm.  
  
"Ya, it was nice seeing them." Michael said with a sigh. Maria looked over at Michael. She laid her head on his lap. Michael began to run his fingers through her hair. He knew it helped her relax more. He knew that Maria was drifting off to sleep. Michael picked her up and placed her on the bed, so she could get some sleep.  
  
Michael went back to the living-room to think. He really needed to think about some thing's. Some really important things, that couldn't wait.  
  
----  
  
Maria woke up in an empty bed. She got up and went to the living-room to find Michael asleep on the couch. Maria smiled to herself. She walked to Michael and placed a small kiss on his lips.  
  
"I love you, Michael." Maria told him before walking towards her bedroom. Maria walked inside the bedroom to get Michael a blanket. She glanced at the calendar and picked up a blanket. She then stopped and looked at the calendar again.  
  
'It's the 7th?' Maria thought to herself. 'No, it can't be the 7th.' Maria looked at the calendar again. 'It is the 7th. That means I'm 2 weeks late.' Maria thought to herself as she sat down on the bed.  
  
------ 


	5. Chapter 5

Maria sat there and looked at the wall. 'I can't believe this happened. How could I not notice this before?' Maria asked herself. She got so caught up in the wedding that she didn't notice the two weeks go by.  
  
Maria was so into her own thoughts that she didn't notice Michael walk into the bedroom and sit next to her on the bed.  
  
"Hey, babe. What are you doing?" Michael asked Maria. Maria didn't answer him, she just seemed to not notice he was there. "Hello? Maria?" Michael said trying to get her attention. Maria finally realized Michael was talking to her.  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Maria asked him. Michael just chuckled at Maria.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Michael asked her.  
  
"Oh, nothing important." Maria said while getting up. "I'm just going to take a shower." Maria said heading towards the door.  
  
"Wait! Where's my morning kiss?" Michael asked with a smirk on his face. Maria smiled at Michael and gave him a kiss on the lips. Maria tried to turn around but Michael stopped her by holding her arm. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Maria told him. Michael gave Maria the look. Maria sighed. "I'm just not feeling that good, that's all." Michael picked up Maria and placed her gently on the bed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, if you're not feeling good you should stay in bed." Michael told her while putting the covers over her. "I'll be back, I'm gunna make you some soup."  
  
"Michael, it's not even bad. I just want to take a shower and go to the store to pick some things up." Maria told him. Michael looked at Maria and sighed.  
  
"Okay fine. But could you pick something up to make you feel better?" Michael asked while Maria got out of the bed.  
  
"Don't worry, Michael. I'll pick up [i]something[/i]." Maria told him as she walked to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
After Maria left Michael picked up the phone and called Max's hotel room.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Max. It's Michael."  
  
"Hey, Michael. What's up?"  
  
"I need to ask you a favor?"  
  
"Ya, what is it?"  
  
"I'm gunna ask Maria to marry me, and I need help picking out the engagement ring. So could you help me?"  
  
"Sure, it's about time. What time should I be there?"  
  
"In about an hour."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there."  
  
"Thanks, Max. Bye."  
  
"No problem. Bye."  
  
----  
  
An hour later Maria walked in the apartment with two bags of groceries. Michael got up to help her with the bags.  
  
"No, it's okay. I got them." Maria told him as she walked to the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter. Michael shrugged his shoulders and followed her to the kitchen. Michael started to put things away, while Michael wasn't looking Maria took the pregnancy test out of the bag and put it in the bathroom. Maria returned to the kitchen and helped Michael finish putting away the groceries.  
  
"Oh, Me and Max are gunna go out later. Is that okay?" Michael asked her.  
  
"Ya, sure. What are you guys going to do?" Maria asked him while putting the milk in the frig.  
  
"Probably just hang out, before him and Liz have to go back home. Isabel and Alex left early this morning. Max said Liz would be by later." Michael told her. Michael heard someone knock at the door. "That's probably Max right now." Michael said opening the door and letting Max in.  
  
"Hey Michael. Are you ready to go?" Max asked. Michael nodded his head and gave Maria a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Maria. Liz said she'll be over in a little bit." Maria nodded her head.  
  
"Bye." Maria said as Max and Michael left the apartment. Maria rushed to the bathroom and took out the pregnancy test. Maria read the directions. 'Okay, this is simple. I just pee on this stick wait 5 minutes, and then I know if I'll be a Mom or not.' Maria thought to herself.  
  
Three minutes later Maria was in the living-room waiting for the results of the test. 'Okay, only 2 more minutes left.' Maria said to herself as she sat down on the couch. Maria started to tap her fingers on her leg as she waited for the time to be up.  
  
Maria glanced at the clock,'One more minute. One more minute.' Maria repeated to herself. Maria started to hum her favorite song to herself. Maria glanced at the clock again. 'Yes, it's time.' Maria rushed to the bathroom and picked up the pregnancy test. She looked up at the results........  
  
------ 


	6. Chapter 6

Maria sighed,'Okay now I know.' Maria said to herself. She heard someone knock at the door. 'That much be Liz.' Maria thought to herself as she walked to the door and opened the door. Liz gave Maria a hug and walked inside the apartment.  
  
"Hey girl. How's it going?" Liz asked.  
  
"Fine. So what are we going to do today?" Maria asked Liz.  
  
"Well, how about we go see that new movie, Vanilla Sky. I heard that is was really good." Liz told Maria. Maria nodded her head.  
  
"Sounds good." Maria said.  
  
"Great, let me go to the bathroom first." Liz told Maria.  
  
"Oh, it's down the hall to your right." Maria directed her. Liz nodded her head and walked to the bathroom. Maria got her jacker and waited for Liz.  
  
Liz was fixing her make-up when she dropped her lip gloss. she bent down to pick up her lip gloss when she saw what was in the trash can. Liz's eye's widen at the sight of the pregnancy test box. 'Maria might be pregnant.' Liz thought to herself.  
  
Liz walked to the living-room to find Maria sitting down on the couch. Maria stood up and walked to Liz.  
  
"So are you ready to go?" Maria asked her.  
  
"Ya, but can I ask you something?" Liz asked her.  
  
"Ya, sure." Maria said.  
  
"Are you pregnant?"  
  
---  
  
"I think this is the ring, Max." Michael said holding up a simple but beautiful engagement ring. Max nodded his head in agreement. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think Maria's going to love it." Max told him. Michael nodded his head.  
  
"I'll take this one." Michael told the lady that worked there.  
  
"Your girlfriend is one lucky girl. This ring is so beautiful." The lady told Michael while putting the ring in a box.  
  
"No, I'm a lucky man." Michael said. The lady smiled at Michael and handed him the box. Michael paid for the ring and him and Max walked out.  
  
"I can't believe you are going to finally ask Maria to marry you." Max said.  
  
"Why is that so hard to believe?" Michael asked Max.  
  
"Come on, Michael. It took you and Maria like 10 years to finally get together. I thought it would be another 10 years before you got married." Max told Michael with a chuckle. Michael shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I guess you were wrong." Michael said as him and Max walked back to the car and headed to Michael's and his soon to be wives apartment.  
  
---  
  
Max and Michael walked inside of the apartment to find Liz and Maria sitting down on the couch talking about the movie.  
  
"Hey babe." Michael said walking up to Maria and picking her up and setting her down on his lap. "What did you guys do today?"  
  
"We saw Vanilla Sky." Liz said walking over to her husband and kissing him on the lips. "It was so good."  
  
"Well, me and Max should go. We have a early flight to catch tomorrow." Liz said as she walked up to Maria and hugged her. "Bye Maria. Call me." Maria nodded her head.  
  
"Bye Michael." Max said while giving Michael a quick man hug and leaving with Liz. Michael looked at Maria and smiled.  
  
"So are you hungry?" Michael asked her. Maria nodded her head. "Well, let me make you something to eat." Michael said while getting up and walking to the kitchen Maria smiled and followed Michael.  
  
------- 


	7. Chapter 7

Michael woke up in an empty bed, he looked around the bedroom and found Maria sitting down on the chair across the bedroom. Michael sat up and smiled at Maria. Maria smiled back.  
  
"Maria, how long have you been up?" Michael asked her. 'God she was so beautiful.' Michael thought to himself.  
  
"Not that long. I can't really get to sleep." Maria told him.  
  
"Maria, it's 5:30 in the morning and you have to work tomorrow. Now come back to bed." Michael told her. Maria sighed and climbed back into bed. Michael wrapped his arms around Maria. He started to rub her stomach as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Michael?" Maria said tiredly.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. Now get to sleep." Michael told her. Maria giggled at Michael and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
----  
  
Maria just go through a long day at work. She couldn't wait until Tess came back on Monday. The day seemed to ran by much faster and more fun when Tess was there. Maria was so glad she could go home and get some rest. She couldn't get to sleep last night. She kept waking up.  
  
Maria walked inside the apartment and was shocked at what she saw. There were candles everywhere. Not just any candles, vanilla scented candles. Maria loved the smell of vanilla candles. Maria put her purse down and walked through the living-room.  
  
"Michael? Are you there?" Maria yelled through the apartment. Michael appeared from the hallway with a smile on his face. Not a smirk or a grin but a smile on his face. Maria smiled back.  
  
"Hey babe." Michael said.  
  
"Hey, Michael what's going on? I mean it's beautiful and it smells great, but why?" Maria asked him. Michael told Maria to sit down on the couch. Maria did what she was told and Michael sat next to her and looked into her eye's.  
  
"I have to say something to you. So let me just say something and then you can talk." Michael told her. Maria just nodded her head. "Okay, ever since we were younger Maria, we've had this vibe between us. When I first met you, I just got this wonderful vibe about you. And I've always loved that. And ever since we got together, the vibe just get more powerful and so does my love. Everyday I wake up and look at you, and I just fall in love with you all over again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Maria." Michael got down on one knee and took out a black box and opened it. "Will you marry me, Maria?" Maria had tears in her eye's as she looked down at Michael.  
  
"Yes." Maria told him.  
  
"Yes? Your saying yes?" Michael asked. Maria giggled and wiped her tears away.  
  
"Yes! I'm say yes." Maria told him. Michael place the ring on Maria's finger and picked her up and started kissing her.  
  
"I love you, so much." Michael told her.  
  
"I love you, too." Maria said back to him as she pulled Michael in a passionate kiss. Michael carried Maria to their bedroom so they could celebrate their engagement together.  
  
------- 


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Maria was cooking dinner, while Michael was in the shower. Maria heard a knock at the door. Maria walked over to the door and opened it. Her eye's widen at the people she saw.  
  
"TESS! KYLE! What are you doing here? You said you wouldn't get home until early tomorrow." Maria said giving Tess and Kyle a hug. Kyle and Tess walked into the apartment.  
  
"We know but we wanted to surprise you. So SURPRISE!" Tess told Maria. Maria smiled at her best friend.  
  
"Well, I kinda have a surprise for you too." Maria said while letting Tess and Kyle get a good look at her hand. Tess squealed and gave Maria a hug.  
  
"See, I told you he was going to do it." Tess said as Michael walked in the living-room.  
  
"Hey Tess, Kyle. You came back early." Michael said giving them a hug.  
  
"Yes, we did. And it seems like we missed out on all the fun." Kyle told Michael while smirking. Michael chuckled at him.  
  
"Trust me, we weren't having as much as fun as you and Tess were." Michael told Kyle. Tess blushed and looked at Maria.  
  
"I'm so happy for you." Tess said giving Maria another hug. Maria giggled at her best friend. She missed Tess and was so glad she was back.  
  
"Umm, Tess let me talk to you in the bedroom and I'll tell you what else is new." Maria said while pulling Tess down the hall. "Michael, could you finish cooking dinner?" Michael just sighed at went to the kitchen.  
  
"So how was your honeymoon?" Michael asked Kyle.  
  
"Trust me Michael, it's worth the wait." Kyle said with a smirk on his face as he sat down at the table. Michael rolled his eye's.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Michael and Kyle heard Tess yell and rushed to the bedroom. Michael opened the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" Michael asked concerned.  
  
"Tess are you all right?" Kyle asked walking up to her. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just so happy for Michael and Maria. You know they are getting married and all." Tess said as she hugged Maria and Maria smiled. Michael and Kyle looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"You know Kyle, I think we should leave Michael and Maria alone." Tess told Kyle as she walked out of the room.  
  
"But we just got here." Kyle whined.  
  
"That's okay. Besides we still have to unpack." Tess said while pulling Kyle towards the door. Tess stopped and looked at Maria.  
  
"I'm so happy for you. So very happy for you." Tess said and gave Maria another hug. Maria laughed at her best friend. Tess gave Maria one last look and walked out with Kyle.  
  
Maria turned towards Michael and smiled. She walked over to Michael and gave him a kiss on the lips. Michael chuckled, Maria packed away and frowned at Michael.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Maria asked him.  
  
"No, it's not you." Michael said pulling Maria closer to him. "It's just Tess. The way she was acting when you told her we were getting married." Michael chuckled again. "I mean could you imagine how she would act if you told her you were pregnant or something?"  
  
"I'm going to check on dinner." Maria told him as she walked to the kitchen. Michael followed her and sat down at the table.  
  
After dinner Michael was sitting down on the couch watching T.V. Maria walked into the living-room and looked at Michael. Michael turned his head towards Maria and looked at her.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Michael asked her. Maria shook her head.  
  
"Well, I can see that your busy and I don't want to bug you. So I'll just come back later." Maria said walking away. Michael turned off the T.V. and gently grabbed Maria and sat her on the couch. Michael raised his eyebrows at Maria.  
  
"Well? What's the matter?" Michael asked Maria.  
  
"Nothing, why would you think something was..." Maria stopped herself has she saw the look that Michael was giving her. Maria sighed. "Okay, I have to tell you something but you have to promise me you won't get mad and you have to let me finish before you say anything." Michael nodded his head.  
  
"Okay, remember that day I wasn't feeling good?" Maria asked him. Michael nodded his head. "Well, I went to the store and bought something and it sort of told me something that I'm going to have." Maria explained to him. Michael looked at Maria confused.  
  
"You know what you said made no sense." Michael told her. Maria sighed and looked into Michael's eye's.  
  
"Michael, I'm..... I'm... Michael I'm pregnant." Maria finally said.  
  
---- 


	9. The End

"Your what?" Michael asked shocked at what Maria just told him.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Maria repeated. Michael smiled at Maria then frowned.  
  
"Wait a minute. How long have you known?" Michael asked her.  
  
"Not that long." Maria told him.  
  
"How long Maria?" Michael asked her again getting a little mad.  
  
"Almost a week, but not a week. Just almost." Maria told him. Michael sighed and looked at Maria.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Michael asked her getting angry.  
  
"Michael, please don't be mad. I was just scared and I didn't want to know myself. And then Liz saw the test in the trash..." Maria was cut off.  
  
"Wait a minute. Liz knew before me?" Michael asked her.  
  
"Well, it's not like I just came out and told her. She saw the test in the trash and asked me and I had to tell her." Maria tried to explain.  
  
"Wha.. wha.. who else knows?" Michael asked her.  
  
"Juuu just Tess." Michael sighed. "I'm sorry, Michael. If your mad at me I understand. It's just that I was scared that I wouldn't be a good Mom for the baby and how you would react." Maria told him. Michael sighed again and looked up at Maria.  
  
"So, we're going to have a baby?" Michael asked her. Maria nodded her head. Michael stood up and picked me up and hugged her tight. "WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" Michael yelled. Maria was relieved that Michael didn't get to mad. Michael held Maria tighter. "Oh wait. Did I hurt you or the baby?" Michael asked concerned.  
  
"No, you didn't. It's okay to hug me." Maria told him.  
  
"Wait we had ......... while you were pregnant. Are we supposed to do that?" Michael asked. Maria just giggled at Michael.  
  
"I've read that it's perfectly fine." Maria told him. Michael looked into Maria's eye's and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Good, because all I want to do is make love to you." Michael told her while walking to their bedroom.  
  
---  
  
The next day Maria was sitting down on the couch. Michael wouldn't let her do anything. She wasn't allowed to cook or clean. She was surprised he let her in take a shower by herself. Michael came into the living-room holding a tray of food. Maria got up to get the tray but Michael frowned at her.  
  
"Michael, I'm just standing up. It's not like I'm going out for a run. If things stay like this I'll turn into cow even after I have the baby." Maria told him. Michael just gave Maria the tray. There was a knock at the door, Michael answered the door and Tess and Kyle walked in.  
  
"Finally! I was wondering when you guys were going to come." Maria said to Tess and Kyle. Tess smiled and sat next to Maria.  
  
"I brought you some taco's from Jack In The Box." Tess told Maria handing her the bag. Maria smiled and took the bag from Tess. Michael grabbed the bag from Maria.  
  
"No taco's. That's not good for the baby." Michael said. Maria glared at Michael.  
  
"Michael Guerin, if you don't give me those taco's I'm going to make you pay." Maria told him. Michael looked at Kyle and then at Maria.  
  
"I guess some taco's won't hurt." Michael said giving the bag back to Maria. Maria smiled and took the taco's out of the bag. Tess giggled at Michael's reaction.  
  
"Okay, you guys go. Leave us girls alone so we can sit down and talk." Tess told them. Kyle and Michael rolled their eye's and walked to Michael's bedroom. Tess turned to Maria and smiled.  
  
"I can't believe while I was gone, you got engaged and pregnant." Tess squealed and hugged Maria. Maria laughed. "So how did Michael take it at first?"  
  
"He was kinda mad, cuz I didn't tell him right away. But he was really happy." Maria told Tess.  
  
----  
  
"I can't believe you got Maria pregnant." Kyle told Michael.  
  
"I know. I can hardly believe it myself." Michael said with a sigh.  
  
"I mean, I thought it would be me and Tess having a baby first, you know. With us being married and stuff." Kyle said with a chuckle. "So how do you feel?"  
  
"I don't know, different." Michael explained.  
  
"Different? Is that a good thing?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Ya, I think it is." Michael told him.  
  
---  
  
Michael and Maria were laying down on their bed. It was one of their favorite things to do together. For them to just lay down and talk to each, hold each other, or just watch one another sleep. Michael had his hand on Maria's stomach and was kissing her neck.  
  
"Michael?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think we'll make good parents?" Maria asked Michael. Michael sighed and stopped kissing her.  
  
"I think, no! I know, that we love each other very much and that this baby will be loved very much. And really great parents who love each other, are the best parents you can get." Michael told Maria. Maria looked at Michael and smiled.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. And the baby." Michael told Maria. With that Maria closed her eye's and drifted off to sleep.  
  
The End 


End file.
